


next to me

by heelsandarrows



Series: hell or highwater [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: College, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsandarrows/pseuds/heelsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an unexpected visitor comes at an inopportune time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was around noon, probably the longest she’d slept in ever. Priyanka rubbed at her eyes and yawned, she had a slight headache, but it wasn't too bad. It was better than she was expecting. She didn't work today so a lazy day would've been just fine with her. She sat up, wrapping the sheet around her and looked around the small dorm room. It was pretty much a lifesaver that Doug’s roommate had gone home for the weekend. 

She pulled her hair out of her messy bun she had it in for the night and made to get out of bed. Before she could however, she was pulled back down. “Where do you think you’re going?” Doug asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, I was going to go and get some breakfast maybe… But since you’re up, I guess you can go do that now.”

He laughed, “Don’t plan on it. I don't think I'm going to be able to get out of bed, my head hurts too much anyway.”

“I warned you last night, just because it was your birthday didn't mean you had to go and drink all the alcohol in the world and that you’d regret it in the morning. “

“I didn't even think I drank that much, you had more than me, how're you not dying?”

“Maybe you're just more susceptible to hangovers,” she suggested. “Grab my bag, please?” Doug leaned over off the side of the bed and grabbed the small bag and handed it to her. She rummaged through it and grabbed a small bottle of pills. “Here, it’s not much but it'll help.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled taking one. “This doesn't mean I’m still going to go get food however.”

Priyanka laughed, “I know. Don't worry. I’ll get something. It is your 21st birthday after all. You just relax.”

“It was yesterday. You don't have do that.”

“It’s a two day long celebration, those never hurt anyone did it? You can just relax.”

She went to get up again but once again was pulled back down. “I’d rather die of starvation right now than have you leave this bed.” He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

“Suit yourself then, I don’t mind.” She closed her eyes, sleep calling her name again. She knew of she shouldn't fall asleep, it would mess up her whole schedule. It was silent as she leaned into him. She could tell he was starting to doze off again. She enjoyed laying in silence, focusing on his breathing, but knew if she wanted to be productive the upcoming week she couldn't fall back asleep, neither could he. “Did you have fun yesterday?” All she got was a hum of an answer. “It’ll be nice not to have to have the fear of a fake id each time you're carded.”

His eyes opened slowly as he became more interested in what she was saying. “I’ve never used a fake id.”

“Really?”

“Have you?”

She turned around, slightly uncomfortable. “Well yeah… I mean, I never used it to drink, just to get into places. My friends and I we’d go out sometime, I’d just be the driver.”

“When was this?”

“A while ago…”

“20 years old awhile or more 18 years old awhile?”

“Both...ish? More 18 though.” 

He shook his head and laughed, “So your parents just let you take the car and drive everyone around then as you went out?”

She shook her head, “Of course not, they wanted me home every night at 10, they didn't know I’d sneak out.”

Doug laughed again, “Oh this is good. You know for a second I almost believed you.”

“What do you mean almost? That happened!”

“Oh, of course,” he teased. “You, who never breaks any rules, is adored by all, and is Miss Perfect, snuck out at night with a fake id to go out with friends.”

“Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?”

He shrugged, “I dunno, it just is. I’d say not actually drinking sounded pretty accurate too, but after seeing you last night I’m not so sure I can agree with that. It just never occurred to me, I guess that you could have a rebellious streak. I always figured your life was perfect, there wouldn't be a need.”

“It's far from. I suppose it easily could've been worse. Sneaking out was just a time to be free, and myself. I never had anytime to actually spend with friends, I was either working or I had to take care of my siblings because my parents were still working, it was just a break from all that. So, now you know I guess… I’m also going to pretend that you didn't say anything about me drinking. I suppose you were never rebellious were you? You must be Mr. Perfect then?” 

“Mr. Perfect is my brother, I’m more Mr. Disappointment.”

Before he could get another word in, she interrupted him. “Don’t. Don't do that. You're not a disappointment. No matter what anyone else says or thinks, your feelings are what matters. If you continue to put yourself down, you’ll think that’s true. And it's not. Because you're not a disappointment, you're wonderful.”

He smiled at her and kissed the side of her head, “Thank you… You're too good to me.” He was used to putting himself as the butt of the joke. He never really saw anything wrong with it, it was all based in truth. However, since being with Priyanka, she was very good at policing him when he did it, he did it much more often than he thought.

“I’m sorry for interrupting,” she apologized. “So just, continue on with your tale of rebellion, like nothing happened.”

“Mine’s not as exciting as yours, though,” he quickly explained. “I just dated a lot. Which my parents weren't thrilled about at all,” he smiled. “They’d yell at me, for going out a lot, but it wasn't like they could really do anything. Half the time I never even was interested in the girls. I think the attention was just nice.”

“I suppose a handful of girls vying for your attention could be nice,” she joked.

He smiled and shook his head, “Not from the girls actually. More from my parents. It was negative attention most of the time, but that idea that they do actually care what I do, is nice. It didn't always work, because as soon as Dev got a girlfriend they stopped criticizing me. I remember, sophomore year, Dev was a senior. I was really angry at my parents, and I got a senior girl to take me to the prom. That day I tell to run Dev, and how mom was going to flip when she found out. I was excited by the idea of getting yelled at because of how important their public image was, they couldn't have their youngest child going out with an older girl. But when I get home, right before I’m about to share my news. Dev speaks up and says he’s got a date for prom. So when I tell them I’m going, they don't care, they're too preoccupied with the fact Dev has a date.” He sighed softly caught up in his memories. “The thing was, is Dev hated going to the dances. He didn't like dating either, he only ever had dates for the dances, or sometimes when I had a date. I often wonder if he did it just so my parents wouldn't get as mad at me…”

There was a silence. Priyanka traced an abstract pattern on his arm. It was such an interesting insight into his life. “I guess, you’ll never know unless you ask him,” she finally said. “Where is he working currently?” 

“New York, I think. I can't remember when exactly he's supposed to get back, sometime next week I think.” 

She nodded. Priyanka had heard so much about Dev from Doug but hadn't got the chance to meet him yet. He traveled for work so it only made sense. She hadn’t got to meet his parents yet either. Just the other day he met hers, even if it was brief and casual since her parents were only dropping off a nightstand for her. 

There had been some things about his story that set off a few red flags for her, ones she really wanted to ignore. Like the fact that essentially used girls just to get back at his parents, or that they were easily thrown away and replaced. Before they had even gotten together, he went through two relationships. She had been so hesitant to finally accept a date because of it, she didn't want to be thrown aside.

“When do I get to meet your parents?” She finally asked.

“Hopefully never.”

“I’m serious.”

“Me too. They're just, awful. I don't know why you’d want to anyway.”

Priyanka sighed, “Because they're still your family. They're your parents. I want to make opinions for myself, give them a chance. Besides, you met my parents the other day,” she commented turning on her stomach and sitting up more.

“Not really. Not properly anyway. It was just a brief introduction while I picked you up.”

“It was still something. That they have a face to the name now, so that you're not some abstract concept when I talk about you.”

“You talk about me?”

“Of course. More to my sister than my parents, but whatever. All good things, don't worry,” she added at his expression. “Why don’t you talk about me?”

“Who said I didn't?”

“No one, but I just know. Sometimes your parents call, or your brother, and when asked what you're up to, you say you're out with a friend. If you talked about me, then I wouldn't just be a friend with no name. I'd be Priyanka, the girlfriend. Or at least I could be the girlfriend, but I’m not. You're just ashamed of me.”

“I’m not ashamed of you-”

“Then why do you act like you are? Your family doesn't even know about us, do they?”

“Can you just let me talk for a moment? I’m not ashamed of you. I’d let the whole world know.” He looked over at her, keeping eye contact. “You're right, my family isn't aware I’m seeing anyone. I haven't told them, because I’m really serious about you. That act of rebellion? It pretty much lost it's charm senior year, they weren't worried about anyone I dated because they knew it wouldn't last. I don't want them thinking you're like that, because you're so much more than that.”

She blushed slightly and smiled at him. Priyanka leaned in and gave him a kiss, “I’m sorry for snapping.”

“Listen, I’ll call them right now, explain everything if that’ll make you happy.”

Priyanka pondered for a moment, “I'd rather wait until you're completely ready to tell them. I don't really want to be interrupted anyway. Besides, I’m sure if they found out now, they’d get angry because of who I am, and I’m not sure I want to deal with that right now.”

“What do you mean who you are?”

“Well, I just mean that we’re too different. I’m a low class Ta-”

“Stop,” he interrupted her this time. “We’re not different. We’re the same. Give me your hand,” Doug took her hand and placed his own against it. “We both have hands,” his free hand pointed at his forearm, “We both have arms. We’re both just human. Your family’s history doesn't define you. You are your own person, with your own heartbeat, just like mine.” He took her hand and placed it on his chest over his heart, then on to hers. 

He let go of her hand and she kept hers lingering on her chest for a moment before looking back up. “That’s not where my heart is,” she quietly commented. 

“Lemme guess,” he said with a smirk. “It’s not there because I already stole it?” 

Priyanka looked confused for a moment then laughed, “No, I mean like, in my body that was not where it was. But it I suppose your comment will work as well.”

“Putting anatomy aside, the point is that we’re the same.”

“I think I understand,” she smiled at him, getting closer. “So we’re the same because, you have two lips, and so do I?” She asked then gave him a chaste kiss. 

“Pretty much the right idea.” She leaned forward and kissed him again, her hair falling down in her face. Priyanka pulled back and then sat up, fixing her hair so it was no longer hanging everywhere. “Awe, I liked it when it was down,” he teased sitting up as well. 

“It makes kissing you too difficult,” she said shaking her head. “Besides, it’s one o'clock. We can’t spend all day in bed.”

“I don’t mind… I don't have any plans for the day.” He scooted closer to her and placed his head to hers. “And I know you don't work tonight.”

“If I stay here, it’ll throw off my sleeping schedule and take me ages to get back to normal.”

“Just a few more minutes?”

“I suppose I can do that,” she consented. 

Doug smiled and kissed her once more. A few minutes passed, though it only seemed like moments, and a knock came at the door. Doug just barely pulled away, “Maybe if we just ignore it, and stay quiet they’ll go away,” he muttered as there was another rap on the door.

It didn't go away. “I know you're in there, Durj. Your car is outside, and you don’t have any friends who’d take you somewhere!” 

The voice was completely unknown to Priyanka. She had looked to Doug for some clue, but upon realizing who it was, he jumped out of bed to get dressed. “Just give me a moment!” He called back. 

Priyanka wrapped the sheet tightly around her body and watched him go to the door, hoping to at least get a peek at who it was before Doug went out to see them. Unfortunately for her, the door was flung open, and the stranger had grabbed hold of Doug bringing him into a hug. “Happy Birthday!”

She felt incredibly awkward being exposed like this. “I didn't think you’d be home until next week.” It suddenly all clicked. This was Dev, no one else would've made Doug so excited.

“I couldn't miss your birthday, so what’re you doing-” It was just then that he made eye contact with her. Priyanka wrapped her arms around herself, turned red, and looked away. “I’m sorry, I didn't realize you had a guest.” 

Doug turned around, like he just remembered that she was there. She made eye contact with him, silently pleading with him to get his brother to leave. “Oh, yeah… Dev, this is my girlfriend, Priyanka.” 

She gave him a small smile and slight wave and looked back at Doug, staring him down again. 

“Well, I suppose I’ll head out then,” Dev said turning back to his brother.

“What? You just got here-”

“Durja, I’ll be outside, you have more important company at the moment.” Dev didn't turn back to look at her, and frankly she was relieved. Instead he just exited.

Priyanka looked over at Doug who stared at the door like he was a dog waiting for his owner to come back. “Doug,” she said softly coaxing him back to reality. 

“Sorry,” he said turning his attention back to her. 

“You couldn't have said hello in the hall while I got dressed or something? I mean, I just, I’ve got practically nothing on and here you are introducing me to your brother.”

“I’m sorry,” he sat down on the bed. “I just, got distracted and excited. I didn't think he was going to show up, it was a surprise.”

“It’s alright… Look just, let me get dressed, and let me properly be able to introduce myself. Then you two can go out and have a good time, alright?”

“Just because Dev is here doesn't mean that we can’t spend time together.”

“Durja,” she reached out and grabbed his hand. “He’s your brother. Spend time with him. Besides, I’ve been with you all weekend. There's only so much of you I can take at once.”

“Very funny, now get dressed so I can properly introduce you to my brother.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this man is very important to me b y e

“So what's on the docket for today then?” Doug got into his brother’s car and looked expectantly over at him. 

“Well, I was thinking maybe the usual birthday treat. Bowling, then dinner-or the bar, whichever.”

“I thought you didn't want to go bowling with me anymore, not after I beat you so many times.”

“Maybe I was just letting you win all the time. Besides, it’s tradition, you can't break a tradition.”

Doug shook his head and smiled, “Alright then, works for me.”

The drive to the bowling alley was peaceful, Dev had just asked him about how his night went. It was nice to just sit and talk with his brother. He hadn't done it in a while, the two were just so busy they would miss each other. “You go set up the lane and I’ll go order some food.” Dev instructed him as they both got their shoes on. 

Dev arrived back to their lane a few minutes later, Doug had taken the opportunity to throw a few practice balls. Dev set down a plate of French fries, “I got a pizza, but it’ll take a few more minutes.” He looked up at the small screen holding their scores. They had two practice balls left. Then he noted the names. Dev and Doug. He looked over at his brother. “Doug?” He brought up pointing to the screen. “I know, that's like your nickname, or whatever, but you don't have to use it here. It's just us,” he said with a small laugh.

In reality, Doug was so preoccupied by the French fries he didn't register what his brother just said. He didn't realize until now, but he hadn't had French fries in a long time. Priyanka had always just reminded him that they weren't the healthiest choice, so he didn't get them. The other thing he realized, was that he never did tell his brother he changed his name. Doug swallowed his food and gave a nonchalant shrug, “Well, I changed my name. So it’s my legal name, and I felt like that was reason enough to use it. Since, it is my name.”

“You changed your name? You were serious about that? I always thought you were joking when you brought it up,” Dev shook his head. “I bet mom and dad loved finding that out…”

“Actually, they don’t know… And I’d like to keep it that way.” 

Dev nodded, “Uh, sure,” he gave him a smile. He knew it shouldn't feel weird, hearing his brother changed his name. He’d expressed interest in it many times, got made fun of for his name, just didn't like it. So this wasn't too terribly big of a surprise. He tried to wipe away the feeling that his brother was just trying to distance himself more. Despite it making him feel farther away, he was going to use Doug. If it made him happy then that’s all that matters. He had no say in the matter anyway, it was his name. 

The game went on, it was mostly silent, Doug asked about how his brother’s work was going, then things fell silent again. Pizza arrived and they ate in silence. “So, how long have you been dating, uh-Priyanka, was it?”

Doug shifted in his seat, “Uh, about three months now?”

Dev laughed dryly, “Three months? Man, that’s a long time for you,” he gave a whistle. “You must be pretty serious about her,” he joked. “I figured you’d at least let your own brother know. Do mom and dad like her? This isn't just another relationship to purposefully upset them is it? I mean, she is Indian, so that has to help.”

He shook his head once more, “Mom and dad don’t know about us either. They haven't met her, in fact they don't know I’m dating anyone.” Doug ran his fingers through his hair, “They don’t know, because I am serious about her. Like, really serious.” He couldn't help but smile. “I don't want to mess things up. I don't want to tell them and them just think that she is just someone I’m dating to piss them off.” There was a beat. “I’m sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just, I didn’t want ruin anything.”

His brother shook off his comment, trying not to take it to heart that Doug felt like he would mess things up. “It’s alright… I understand.” Dev gave him a supporting smile. “Three months isn’t that long of a time though.”

“Well, I mean… I’ve known her for longer. Since August. But we’ve only been together romantically for three,” he said quickly trying to explain himself. 

He laughed softly, “It’s not like you’re in trouble or anything, I was just making a comment.”

“Are mom and dad still trying to set you up?”

Dev scratched the back of his neck, “Yeah…” He didn't really want to talk about it, or get into it. The whole thing made him so uncomfortable. He didn't like traveling a lot for work, but he found that if he wasn't around he avoided the conversation of marriage completely. “It, uh- it is what is though. Tradition and such. Once you're out of school, you’ll understand,” he added a smile trying to make things seem light hearted.

Doug grabbed another slice of pizza, “Well, they can’t marry me off if I’m already married. I don't want them to control everything. I want to do it myself.”

“This isn't your way of telling me you're engaged is it? I mean, Durj- you’ve been together for three months.”

“No, I’m not-we’re not engaged. I was just saying. Besides, what does it matter if it's only been three months? The heart wants what the heart wants,” he replied in a dreamy mocking voice.

Dev shook his head and laughed, “Well, looks like it's time to get you to the doctor. You've got a case of love sickness, and it's bad.”

He rested his chin on his hand, “Did you know that Priyanka’s going to be a doctor.”

He rolled his eyes at his brother mockingly, “Alright, I get it. Enough is enough. Can we go back to bowling now? It is your birthday celebration, not gush about your girlfriend time.”

Doug laughed, “Yeah, of course.” He just finished the crust of his last pizza slice. He looked around for a napkin to wipe the grease off his hands but couldn't find one. Instead he just wiped it on his pants. “You know, I’m sure once you get a girlfriend you’ll understand. Plus then we can gush about our relationships together.”

He forced a smile, “Yeah, maybe…” Dev knew that for some people, like his brother, relationships came easy and were great. He never had any good luck with them. He didn't like the process, and when he went on dates he never felt like himself. Maybe relationships just weren't his thing.

“I mean, you just seem really stressed lately. Maybe all you need is a good lay. We could go to the bar after this, you know-”

“Durja, I love you but, you're acting like a huge ass. I can handle myself. My love life, or sex life, is not of importance to you. Just bowl, alright. This day is about you and not me.” The last thing he wanted was his brother getting involved with this. It seemed like everywhere he went there was someone nagging him about his love life, or love being pushed in his face. It wasn't that he hated it, he just didn't know how he felt about it yet.

“Sorry, you're right.” As he looked back on what he said, he couldn't help but agree with his brother, that what he said probably wasn't the best thing. He accepted his mistake and moved on, throwing another ball. 

Dev looked up at the scoreboard and his eyes fell upon his brother’s name again. He’d kept forgetting that he changed it. He started at it as he threw another ball. As pins knocked down there was a small sinking feeling. He didn't know how to describe it, or why it was there, he just felt like he was losing connections from his brother the more he moved on with life.


End file.
